An Alternate Universe
by Chocolate498
Summary: Harry is trapped into an Alternative Universe were as a baby he died and his parents are While trying to find a way out of there he helps of with the war over Powerful!Harry Warning: Swearing
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter.

He was running. He had to get away. As far away as he could go.

_'Surely they would have noticed by now that I was gone,'_ he thought morbidly.

He had a feeling that no matter what he does he would he would end up dead. If he kept running he would die from blood loss from all his wounds. If he stopped to fix himself up, they would catch him and kill him, especially now that he had proven that he can escape from that hell hole.

_'No don't think about what happened there. Keep going,'_ he thought.

He was tired, hungry and cold. He only needed to past the anti-apparition wards before he could apparate but doing that might kill him. It seemed to him that he was destined to die today.

The black haired boy was tired of running. He tripped over something, perhaps a tree root, or a rock or maybe just his own feet. This brought back memories of when he was twelve and in the Chamber of Secrets. He tripped over then as well.

_'Now is not the time to be clumsy Harry,'_ he told himself. _'There would be at least thirty death eaters out looking for you in this bloody area and you trip over? You bloody idiot!'_ he thought.

Before he could pick himself up a bright light was heading towards him in the direction that he was running to. Harry was faced with two options; head towards the unknown life and possible death or head towards the Death Eaters and certain death. He chose the third option - apparition.

He must have been past the wards right now. He had been running for at least 20 minutes. As he tried to apparate, the blinding, bright light race towards him enveloping him.

Round and round and round and round.

He felt himself land face down on top of a hard surface. He tried to turn over but an all too familiar voice cast the body binding curse before he could. With all the energy he could spare he broke the bind and turned over before seeing many faces of the dead. "Shit," was all he said before he blacked out.

* * *

James Potter was sitting on the floor next the single lounge chair that his wife was sitting at, staring at the fire, thinking.

_'If only I didn't fuck up 17 years ago,'_ he thought. He tried to stop blaming himself but it was his fault, wasn't it?

_'If I had just protected him, he would have been 18,'_ was all he could think about.

_'We would be celebrated his birthdays and he would have his little brothers and his little sister and we would be a nice, big family.'_

Sirius had taken the kids out for today knowing that today was always hard for his best friend. The children would stay over at Sirius's for Halloween. That was the way it had always been.

They didn't know the real reasons of why they went over to Sirius's at Halloween. They didn't know the real reason why their parents, especially their father, hated Halloween.

It didn't really matter that much to them - as long as they got candy. The oldest, Jack, was beginning to realise that something was wrong on Halloween for his parents. They were always...depressed, like they were missing something important.

Sarah and Elliot always loved staying over at 'Uncle Padfoots' place. It was fun. He was always especially nice on Halloween. They could get away with murder if they wanted to. But Jack was starting notice that he was distracted. He knew that they were keeping something from him and his brother and sister.

Remus would come over, clean up any mess they made, cook the food. Sirius was hopeless at cooking anything edible so the kids were always grateful when he cooked. Sirius always pretended to sad whenever someone would say that which always made little Sarah laugh. Remus's cooking wasn't as good as their mum's in the children's opinion, but at least you could eat it.

Later Remus would go out to Lily and James when Sirius was trying to calm the kids down after a sugar rush (a hopeless battle) and try to get them to eat something. Remus would always make them something for them. If he didn't they would eat toast for the whole day. Or something along those lines.

Remus always thought that they looked dead during Halloween, James more than Lily.

Even after 17 years they were still mourning the loss of their son. Some days hurt more than others. Time didn't help the pain. In some ways, it made it worse. Those days like 'this would of been Harry's second Christmas' or 'Harry's Hogwarts letter would have came today' or 'it would have been Harry's 17th birthday today'.

Somehow they get through it with help from their friends. Alice and Frank Longbottom always came over and helped Sirius and Remus anyway they could. When the Weasley's found out what happened, Mrs. Weasley's motherly side kicked in and help look after the children. For the most part their children got on well, but considering the age difference at times it got a bit difficult to handle. The Weasleys' became like their second family. Of course Remus and Sirius were counted as part of their first family, as their crazy uncles.

Despite all the support, for James and Lily everything was still hard. Not that they thought that is would be easy. But it was slowly getting better. But days like Halloween and the 31st of July, those where always hard.

POP!

James turned his head towards the doorway were he saw Remus.

"Quick, Order meeting. Urgent. Sirius sent the kids to Molly. She is staying with Ron and Ginny as well. I think it's something really important. Dumbledore looked...I don't. Pissed I guess. I'm sorry about this," Remus said fast and all in one breathe.

Lily and James slowly got up where they were dragged by Remus. They all apparated outside of number 12 Grimmauld Place, the house of the Noble House of Black, and only real use to this piece of shit as Sirius so finely put it.

Inside the Order was in chaos. Dumbledore was absent as well as Kingsley and Mad-Eye, the only people who can control everyone here. Try as they might, no one calm down the people here.

"Why do you think this meeting was called?" someone from the back corner asked.

"Well it's probably something to do with You-Know-Who, hasn't it?" another person said.

"Well I heard that You-Know-Who can kill you with a single glance," said a third person wildly jumping in.

James and Lily shared a look and started laughing, not too loudly, but for the first time on Halloween for 17years. Remus caught Sirius's eye and smiled, happy that their friends were getting better. Sirius returned the smile.

A loud clumping could be heard from the hallway followed by several footsteps. The others instantly knew that Dumbledore was hear. When he walked in, his face was solemn, as if he had never laughed, and the twinkle in his eyes laid forgotten. Everyone immediately knew something bad has happened.

He sighed and opened his mouth as said, "I honestly don't know how we are going to win this war. Diagonal alley has fallen, as well as Hogsmeade. There was an attempt to blow up St. Mungos earlier today. And approximately 2 hours ago, Death Eaters went around terrorizing muggles. Three are now permanent hospitalise, 11 are dead. We are slowly losing. We won't be able to win this war without some sort of miracle. I don't know how we can keep up with all these attacks"

There was a long silence with his words. If Dumbledore was to admitted defeat, or near defeat, then it must be bad. They were sharing looks with everyone within the order.

A bright light cause everyone to stop and look at it. No one knew what was going on so a minute later when the bright line was gone revealing a young boy about the age of 18 lying face flat on the ground. For some the Auror training that most had kicked in. Mad-Eye, James, Sirius, Frank, Kingsley and Remus (even though he wasn't an auror) surrounded the boy.

He struggled turning over. Mad-Eye casted a full body bind in case he decided to cast a spell and hurt them. Constant Vigilance. The boy stopped for a bit, and then after about ten seconds he began moving again. James, Sirius, Frank and Remus all looked at each other in disbelief. _Did he just break the body bind? Moody's body bind?_

He turned over to face them. His hair was black and messy, with bright green eyes. Blood was caked over his face. He had scars running down on his neck and head and all along his arms. It looked as if he had been tortured.

They couldn't see much else as his pants and shirts was still covering him. No one there could believe he was still alive by the torture it was indicated that his was under. Sirius and Remus were stunned._ 'The boy looked like James,'_ they though, _'with his messy black hair.'_

The boy stared at them in wide-eye disbelief before opening his mouth.

"Shit," was all his said before he blacked out.

Moody immediately became in charge ordering several people to figure out how he came here and getting past the wards and Fidelius Charm. Levitating the boy, he then moved the him into a room in the house.

Instantly he removed any possessions that the boy had, which wasn't much, simply a small beaded bag and a gold band on his left ring finger.

* * *

The room that they placed him in was bare. It had a bed in the middle were the boy was at, and a chair at the corner were the auror in charge was watching him.

Dumbledore called Madame Pomfrey, whilst Moody was organising people to watch over him, to check him over, to list the injuries he had.

* * *

Meanwhile Remus, Sirius and James were all at Godric's Hollow drowning themselves in firewhiskey. Lily was with Molly and the kids.

"Hey mate did you see how much he looked you?" Sirius asked James.

"Yeah, he looked like but the eyes," Remus agreed.

"You are drunk," James said trying to sit down on the couch but ended up missing. "I'm drunk," he said laughing.

"No, no, no, I mean yeah. But he did look like you," Sirius insisted.

"Wonder where he came from," Remus said.

* * *

"I have complete my scan but I cannot treat any of his injuries as of now. He has put up some sort of shield to prevent anyone to interfere whilst he is unconscious," Madame Pomfrey said to Mad-Eye and Dumbledore.

Her voice was a bit more quieter and fill with more concern when she started speaking again.

"I ran a full medical scan to show all his injuries, present and injuries from the past. Albus, I don't know how he could still be alive with all this injuries."

She handing the medical sheets, which was 7 pages long, to Albus and Moody, both reading it silently. The list ranged from unforgivable curses, to hexes and curses, to 1000 feet falls, to abuse when he was a child.

Moody and Dumbledore looked at each other when they finished the list.

"What I like to understand is how he managed to get bit by a Basilisk," Moody questioned.

"What I'd like to know is how he is still alive after all that," countered Madame Pomfrey pointing towards the list.

"I guess we will find out when he wakes," Dumbledore said.

* * *

Kingsley was in the room with the boy when he woke up a week later. The boy looked startled before sitting up. From there he fell into a deep meditation. Kingsley called Moody up as well as Sirius and James, were they all watched the boy until he came out from under his trance.

"He really does look like you James," Sirius said once again.

"Mmm yeah, I guess," said James.

"Are you kidding me? He looks like your clone or something."

"Sirius is right, for once," Moody said. "That boy looks almost exactly like you."

"Not his eyes. His eyes are green," said Kingsley, "I saw them at first when he woke up."

There was silence for a while. About 3 hours later Sirius spoke again.

"How dangerous do you think he is?" he asked.

"He may look young but somehow he managed to get inside the house. But we can't be completely sure yet," said Kingsley.

"I saw his medical. It looks like he is either extremely lucky or powerful to survive all that," Moody said.

"What exactly did he survive," asked James.

He was greeted by silence.

About an hour later, all the scars and wounds on the boys face started to disappear. They all looked at Moody were he just shrugged. The boy opened his eyes. James first thought was that they reminded him of Lily's eyes.

"So, am I dead?" the boy asked quite casually at Moody. They men, except Moody because his eyes were trained on the boy, gave each other a look.

"Judging by your facial expressions I would say not. That's what I thought because I cannot remember death hurting this much," he spoke again.

_'What exactly does he mean by "remember death hurting this much"?' _James thought.

"Okay. Umm.. does anyone know where the little beaded bag that I should have had on my is?" he asked feeling around his body trying to search for his wand.

When no one answered he just sighed.

"No matter, no matter," he said. He held out his hand and the bag, which was left downstairs, came flying towards him. Immediately he had 4 wands on him.

The boy chuckled softly and placed his wand in his pocket.

"If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done so by now. And if you wanted to hurt me you would have done it while I was unconscious."

He looked around at the people inside the room. His eyes stopped at James and Sirius and for the first time in he showed some sign of emotion. He quickly carried on hoping that no one noticed.

"What's the date today?" they boy asked. They all looked around at each other.

"The sixth of November," said James. The boy laughed.

"No I meant the year. What is the year today?"

"1998."

"So not time travel," the boy muttered. The men stared at him. _Time_ _travel?_

"How long have I been here?" the boy asked again.

"A week. You arrived on the 31st of October," Kingsley said.

"Oh. I didn't even realised it was Halloween," the boy said quietly. He cleared his through before he became completely lost in thought. He started muttering under his breath and paced back and forth.

James could only pick up several words such as "they are dead," and "if not time travel then what?"

The boy suddenly stopped. "Of course!" he said like his solution was the most obvious thing in the world.

The door opened, revealing Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, I see you are awake and it seems Madame Pomfrey healed all you wounds," he said.

"Not quite Albus. It seems that he is able to heal his own wounds without that aid of someone else," Kingsley said.

"That is quite remarkable magic," Dumbledore replied.

The boy merely nodded.

"So...ah...what's your name?" James asked the boy.

The boy froze.

Inside Harry's mind was an internal debate. _'What should he do?'_ he thought. _'They won't believe me, will they?'_

Struggling, Harry took in a huge breath before looking at them all. He turned to face Dumbledore.

"Okay. I hope you won't freak out," he began. _'Oh who am I kidding. Of course they will.'_

"My name is Harry James Potter."

The effect was instant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

The next thing that Harry knew after announcing his name was his back against the wall with a wand pointed underneath his chin. His eyes met Sirius's and knew immediately that any wrong move, Sirius would kill him without hesitation. He could easily get out of this predicament but thought for the best, to stay and pray to Merlin that Sirius doesn't kill him.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AND TRY TO CONVINCE US ALL THAT YOU'RE HARRY POTTER! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT ANNOUMENT MIGHT HAVE DONE TO JAMES? MY BESTFRIEND?" Sirius roared.

Harry glanced around Sirius to see James, a hard feat to accomplish with the force that Sirius was holding onto him.

James's head was down, his eyes scrunched closed and muttering to himself. He looked as if he was a young child trying to rid a bad nightmare. Kingsley was with him, bent down to James's eye level, trying to talk to him, trying to convince him that everything was alright.

James was in a mind of his own. _'No he's dead. I saw him die. This can't be real. Why is he doing this? Why is he tormenting me?'_ was all what James was thinking. He could hear other voices, they sounded familiar. They were telling him to calm down, that everything was going to be alright. That they will get everything sorted.

Of course everything wasn't going to be alright. How could everything be alright after this? His 'son' was here and he was alive. Of course he could have finally became insane and hallucinated the whole thing.

James was trying to regulate his breathing now. _In and out._ He stopped shaking. _In and out._ The voices became clearer._ In and out._ His eyes fluttered opened and he saw Kingsley in front of him.

"Hey James. Back with us, huh?" Kingsley said, his voice for the first time that James has heard, shook. _'It must have scared him. Hell, that scared me,' _James thought.

His eyes caught something behind Kingsley, the boy that claimed to be his Harry. They both locked eyed momentarily, James's eyes filled with confusion, hurt and anger at the one who claims to be his son, Harry's fill with concern, not for himself, but for James. This lasted until the yelling made most people jump.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU AREN'T HARRY POTTER. HE'S DEAD." Sirius's voice became a deadly whisper now. "So what are you? A death eater? Are you working for him? Sent to spy on us? Because there is no way in on this Earth that you could be James' son." He said the last sentence with such malice it shook.

"HARRY DIED ALMOST TWENTY YEARS AGO. DIDN'T YOUR MASTER TELL YOU THAT?" spat Sirius.

Harry was angry. No, he was pissed. All the fighting against Death Eaters and now he is thought to be one of those pure-blood hypocrites? Never, ever had he ever thought to join them.

"YEAH, WELL I COULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU! YOU BLOODY DIED 3 YEARS AGO. I FUCKING SAW IT! BUT INSEAD OF BLOODY PUSHING YOU AGAINST A BLOODY WAR AND ACCUSE YOU OF BULLSHIT, I SAT DOWN ANDTHOUGHT OF BLOODY POSSIBLITIES OF WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED! AND ME, A DEATH EATER? YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! I'VE KILL MORE OF THEM HYPOCRITCAL BASTARDS THEN YOU CAN COUNT! AND AS FOR TOM MY 'MASTER'," at that point Harry gave a hollow laugh and his voice became so voice, barely a whisper, " you see that wouldn't work out that well since we both made it our mission in life to kill the other before they kill us."

Harry took a deep breath and saw the stunned faces of the five different individuals.

Sirius's POV:

What does he mean he saw me die 3 years ago? I'm not dead. I'm obviously alive. I'm bloody right here. What on Earth is he on about? And he said that he saw it. I don't know him and I'm not dead. He might need to visit St. Mungo's sometime soon.

Normal POV:

Harry, although still a bit angry, calmed down a lot by practising Occlumency whilst the people in the room where still in shock of what he said.

"Now Mr. -eh-Potter, did you say? Would you mind having a seat and explaining what exactly you think what has happened to you," Dumbledore asked.

"Certainly. And I must apologise for my outburst previous," Harry said.

Most people there were confused. One moment he was cursing worse than a drunken sailor, the next he was a perfect angel.

"Oh and before I start, I would like anyone that you think should listen to come. I would prefer not to repeat myself," Harry said.

"Like who?"

"Umm... well Remus as well maybe, Lily Potter, definitely not Peter Pettigrew as I don't think that I will be able to stop myself before I servery injure or kill him," Harry said and judging by the growls from Sirius and James and the frowns from Dumbledore, Moody and Kingsley they were either seriously offended that Harry wanted to kill him or that they disliked Pettigrew as well. Something told Harry that it was option number two.

"Pettigrew not getting in here anytime soon," Moody said.

"Okay. Well, the Weasleys should come as well, umm... Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger and maybe her parents, I'm not sure as they are muggles, I believe... oh and Neville," Harry said.

"And his parents," James added quietly when Harry didn't say them. Harry shot up a confused look at James before hiding his expression.

"Oh, yes, yes. Of course. Sorry. Just didn't think about that. Umm...who else? Oh, Luna Lovegood," he replied and almost laughed at the confused expressions on everyone's face.

"Isn't she the crazy girl that is trying to convince us all that Nargles exist," asked Sirius. Harry emi-smiled. His eyes were lost in deep thought until it was broken by Kingsley.

"Yes. And that Voldemort is trying to convince the Wrackspurts to join his side so we better ally them before he can."

"Don't say his name," said Harry. **(Please don't kill me. I have reasons!)**

"Well now we know he is definitely not a Potter if he is scared of Voldemort's name," Sirius spitefully said.

"I told you don't say the name. I have my reasons, but of course I don't expect you to understand. And besides I have no problem of saying his real name, Tom. Besides, you don't know a thing about me," Harry said forcefully, and without looking up at Dumbledore, keeping his gaze solely on Sirius he added, "I believe that is all. If there is anyone that I have missed, you may invite them, but those people should be there."

"Most of these people that you want us to include are barely over the age limit," Kingsley said.

"I know."

"Is that wise. Children to be included in something to older people should discuss alone," Dumbledore said.

Harry chuckled. "They are 19, with the exception of Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. There are 18, correct?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Kingsley answer uncertainly.

"I am 19. Should I not be included as well?"

"Well no, but that's because it's going to be about you," Kingsley stumbled.

"And since it's about me, I reserve the right to call upon people that I think might help with my story, even though they will not know what is going on."

"But they are 18 and 19. Fresh out of school. Not fully aware of what is happening around them."

Harry was silent for a bit.

"I will ask them to leave whenever I believe it might be too much. Believe me, I have no desire to take away their innocence from them." He spoke these words with such conviction and with a certain age-like quality to them, that the order members had no choice to believe him.

* * *

20 minutes later said people were filing through the doors and into the seats. The younger people looked excited as they had never been involve in the Order's meetings. None of the noticed the young man hidden in the shadows. He was standing, back against the wall so nothing can creep behind him, in a position to quickly access any of the three doors if needed. All the people that knew or noticed where he was, including Moody, was impressed and shocked (as they didn't think anyone that young would chose a place to completely hide themselves and chose a place so close to all of the exits for a quick getaway if needed) that someone as young as him would chose that place to stand.

Once everyone was accounted for, Dumbledore stood up, effectively ending any conversations that the people around him were having.

"Attention, everybody. Attention. I am sure that you are all wondering why I have gathered you all up from what you all were doing and called a meeting. As most of the adults remember, last week we had a...visitor of such. Earlier today he had woken and he has called together this meeting to explain a theory of how he came here. I must ask for all of you to listen. I will let him introduce himself."

Harry, although very nervous internally, confidently took a step forward from where he was. Hermione let out a little scream whilst many people jumped.

Harry chuckled and muttered _'constant vigilance'_ that only Moody and Remus picked up on, Moody because he was the closest to Harry and Remus because of his hearing. Moody studied the boy more carefully.

Harry took a deep breath not meeting the eyes of anyone on the table. "Hello. I won't tell you my name yet as that might cause some... slight problems.

I have come up with a theory on how I came here. I believe it is the only explanation on the different events from what I know to what you know."

Most people looked confused.

"Hey mate are you going to tell us one day?" asked Fred

"Or just continue on making no sense?" George finished.

Harry gave them a small smile.

"Okay. Well I believe I come from an alternative universe. Or dimension. Or something like that," Harry said.

Everyone was silent.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked him.

Harry chuckled. "No Ron, I am not. But if you see that guy next to James over there. He might be able to help you." Some people gave a faint chuckle.

"I have come to that conclusion based on the facts that here I am suppose to be dead."

James went pale at the fact as did Sirius. Lily grabbed James arm in reassurance.

"And from my knowledge there are several people here that are supposed to be dead."

_'So that's probably what he meant before. That is _if _he is telling that truth,'_ thought Sirius.

"You have given this some thought. How do we know that you're not a Death Eater trying get us to believe this foolish plan," Moody said.

"I wouldn't expect you to. Especially you Mad-Eye. That would just be weird if you believed me straight of that bat. So does anyone have any suggest on how I can prove my 'innocence' as such?"

"Veritaserum," Snape drawled. Several people gasped.

"But that's illegal now. You could go to Azkaban for using that unless you're a ministry official," said Hermione.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Illegal? No matter. It wouldn't have worked anyway. Veritaserum isn't that hard to fight and I have built up a natural immunity anyways. Same for the Imperious Curse if that's anyone's next suggestion."

"WHAT?" shrieked most people in surprised.

"I think you have all heard me. Now is there any suggestions?"

"Why don't you tell us your name?" Lily asked.

Harry froze. They wouldn't believe him. They didn't believe him before. He would just have to give it a chance.

Clearing his throat. "My name is Harry James Potter."

There was silence again.

"No...but...you died..." Lily stuttered.

"In this timeline I might be dead but in my universe I am indeed alive. This is why I think that I have travelled into a different universe," stated Harry calmly.

"If this is some sort of sick -" Remus started before Harry cut him off.

"It isn't."

With that Harry turned around thinking. After less than a minute he turned around sharply.

"Death Eaters can't produce a Patronus, can they?"

"No. Paronus' are conjured using _warm_ memories, and a Death Eater most likely don't have any, being too full of malice and hate, and don't have a need for a Patronus as Dementors are on there side," Remus said.

"Very well." Harry pulled out his wand and Moody, Tonks and Kingsley did the same.

"Relax. I'm not going to hex you in oblivion," Harry said chuckling.

Trying to think of a happy memory, Harry's mind went blank for a moment. He looked around, glancing around at people he never thought he would see he raised his wand.

"Expecto patronum."

Out the tip of his wand shot out a stag. The Marauders and Lily where all shocked. Prongs. The rest was shocked at the level of magic he was able to perform- most Aurors still had a hard time performing that charm even if they were older than what Harry was.

"H-how?" stuttered Lupin. Harry looked confused.

"Well the trick to the Patronus charm is trying to find a memory that's-"

"No. Prongs?" Sirius interrupted.

"_Oh_. Honestly the first time I cast that charm I didn't even realise the significance. It wasn't until later that I found out. To me, it was like that he was always protecting over me even when he couldn't. Anyway, the Patronous charm can't lie. It shows what is inside you. Your true character."

"I think I believe you," Sirius said quietly.

"Same. I don't think there is a choice after that," Remus said.

Lily nodded while she was in tears. James, holding her hand, looked towards all his friends and then to Lily.

"I believe him," he said.

"What? His Patronus proved that he is not a Death Eater. Nothing more," said Moody.

James stood up. He looked at Remus and Sirius, to which they both nodded in reply. James walked over to where there was more of a clear space. Breathing in, James turned into a beautiful stag, exactly like Harry's Patronus, and then turned back.

There was gasps from the Order.

"An illegal Animagus?" Kingsley said amused.

"And could be helpful for some order missions?" inquired Harry.

"That I cannot deny," He replied. "How, why and when though?"

"If it is the same on this universe as on mine, James became an Animagus during his fifth year to help out a friend in need."

"Sixth year," James corrected.

"My apologises," Harry apologised.

"I believe you," said Luna in a dreamy voice.

"Thank you Luna."

"Umm...not to sound rude or anything, but why are we here?" Ron asked.

**AN: Hey I am really sorry about the ending. Please forgive me! *begs***

**Oh I just want to say thank you to these people: ****Accalia Silvermoon****, ****geetac****, ****Harry Uchiha Potter****, and ****Paddy Gurl**** for reviewing. It means a lot to me. And any criticism or what you like about the chapter, please review :)**


End file.
